


【肖根肖/甜饼/PWP】纽约女孩

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud





	1. Chapter 1

  Shaw走进距离圣地亚哥医院最近的同性酒吧的时候已经是凌晨两点了。

  “老板，一杯威士忌。”Shaw近乎脱力地将自己甩上吧台周遭粉嫩的高脚椅。她按压着自己因为不间断地操刀三场肿瘤切除手术而难受地突突直跳的太阳穴，无心顾及周遭悦耳动听的歌声。

  “加班？”调酒师热情洋溢地给常客递上折射有暖黄色光泽的八角酒杯。

  “嗯。”Shaw点了点头。她晃荡着混合了大块冰块的棕色酒液，百无聊赖地仰视着酒柜上方琳琅满目的酒类。喝完这杯就立马回家睡觉，Shaw头晕脑胀地吞咽着冰凉馥郁的酒水，任由酒精麻痹自己充斥着太多血腥映像的脑海。

  “叮铃——”Root踩着足有十厘米的高跟鞋迈进这家位于布朗克斯的同性酒吧的时候，Shaw已经非常不健康地喝完了第二个敞口酒杯中的全部威士忌。

  “老板，两杯玛格丽特。”Root巧笑嫣然地冲着调酒师晃了晃纤细的手指。话音刚落，她就毫不客气地撵走一旁试图搭讪的年轻女孩，换上足够貌美的自己凑近距离Shaw不足二十厘米的高脚椅。

  “你好，这儿有人吗？”Root故作清纯地扑闪着自己梳理得当的长睫毛。她侧身倚靠着吧台，如饿狼捕食猎物一般目光炯炯地紧盯着她今晚的艳遇，全然不顾环绕着面前这位漂亮女人的超低气压。

  “没有。”Shaw艰难地支撑起自己早已昏昏沉沉的脑袋，吝啬地撇了眼勾弄着半长的卷发花枝招展的Root。

  “两杯玛格丽特。”很快，两杯泛滥着蓝色光辉的高脚杯就在调酒师的递送下陈列在Root的面前。

  “请你。”Root笑意盈盈地向着Shaw举杯。

  “谢谢，但我觉着我应该走了。”Shaw晃晃悠悠地站立起身，不甚领情地推开了Root沁凉的手背。

  “同我喝上一杯再走嘛。”Root眼疾手快地抓过Shaw急于脱逃的胳膊。她极不礼貌地拉扯着Shaw的手腕，细致入微地端详着这个在她看来既成熟又妩媚的女人。适合的上床对象，Root愉悦地默想道。

  “这位女士，”Shaw客气地说道，“我想我得回去睡觉了，明天还要上班呢。”

  “上班？明天可是周六呀。”Root笑容满面地说道，“哇！原来你是个杀手吗？全年无休的那种。”她慢慢悠悠地摇晃着高脚杯中的酒液，似有还无地抚摸着Shaw的手背。

  “差不多吧，我是个医生。”Shaw俯视着Root姣好的面容。如星辰般灿烂的瞳仁，如蜜桃般润泽的唇瓣，如瓷器般光洁的面庞。一个拥有足以到处拈花惹草的资本的女人，Shaw迷迷糊糊地想道。

  “你可真厉害！”Root夸张地赞美道。她取过一旁的酒液，不怀好意地塞进早已晕头转向的Shaw的手心。

  “快喝吧，喝完保管你舒服得飘飘欲仙。”

  保管你包裹在紧身牛仔里的挺翘屁股是属于我的！

  Root审慎地揣紧自己手中容纳有强效春药的药瓶，因为就在递酒的瞬间，她已经不着痕迹地向着Shaw的酒杯淋撒了些微的白色药粉。用不了多长时间，眼前的漂亮女人就会像只温顺的母狗一样任由自己予取予求啦！Root美美地幻想着Shaw承欢膝下的旖旎风光，全然没有考虑自己遭遇反扑的可能性。

  “嗯。”Shaw不由自主地接过高脚杯。她微抿了几口混合着清甜柠檬味儿的酒液，霎时，龙舌兰浓烈的馥郁如飘飘荡荡的气球一般充盈口腔，回味无穷。

  “怎么样？”Root意有所指地问道。

  “嗯？”Shaw不明所以地仰面饮尽最后一滴酒液。

  ？？？

  没有用吗？Root难以置信地盯着面前仍旧活蹦乱跳的Shaw。这款效果奇佳的春药明明是她无往而不胜的泡妞神器，怎么碰上这个女人就不管用了呢？

  “老板，再来两杯自由古巴。”Root不愿放弃。

  “这位女士，”Shaw正准备礼貌回绝，就被骤然震怒的Root打断了话头。

  “女士？”Root怒气冲冲地尖叫道，“明明是女孩。”

  “抱歉，这位女孩。”Shaw赶忙改口。

  “还有，这位女士！”Root向来锱铢必较，“Root，请叫我Root。”

  “好吧，Root。你的好意我心领了，谢谢。”Shaw无奈地叹了口气，“可我现在真的要回家睡觉了。”

  “诶！但我——”

  还没泡上你呢。

  Root故作伤心地低垂眼眸，苦闷地勾弄着Shaw冰冰凉凉的拇指。她压低嗓音，风情万种地诉说道：“今天大概是我一生中度过的最悲惨的一天了，被暴雨淋湿，被摩托撞倒，被公司开除！历经千辛万苦才找到一家酒吧，可里面连个能够陪着我散心的姑娘都没有，我怎么这么倒霉啊？”

  “唔——”Shaw俯视着搂抱着自己的胳膊痛哭流涕的Root，完全不知道应该说些什么好。棕红的卷发俏皮地悦动，温情的热度细密地延展，清甜的气息热烈地席卷，如盛放的玫瑰一般美好的女孩。

  “最后一杯？”Shaw选择妥协。

  “好！”Root立时笑容满面，一扫之前虚情假意的忧伤。

  Shaw：“……”

  很快，Shaw就在Root的怂恿下饮尽了第三杯混合着惊人剂量春药的莫吉托。

  “Root，你是不是往酒里加了什么东西？”Shaw迷茫地望着眼前如万花筒一般旋转跳跃的人物映像。

  “怎么会呢？”Root难掩自己内心的喜悦。在浪费了如此众多的春药之后，她总算是把这个酒量惊人的女人给灌醉了。

  “唔——”Shaw一站起身，就觉着世界天旋地转。

  “你怎么啦？”Root笑逐颜开地搀扶着Shaw，轻巧地拖拽着女人的胳膊走出酒吧，奔向酒店。


	2. Chapter 2

  “咚——”伴随着几响沉闷的碰撞，Root绝无羞耻之心地将这个至今都不愿告知姓名的女人拖拽至一隅人迹罕至的情侣旅店。她轻巧地勾开房门，粗暴地任由跌跌撞撞的女人摔入狭窄的单人床。

  “宝贝，你是我的啦。”Root火急火燎地飞扑上猎物的躯干。她快速地撩开Shaw的衬衫，拉扯着状若不省人事的女人的黑色蕾丝胸罩。

  禁欲系？

  我喜欢！

  Root猴急地隔着女人的胸罩贪婪地揉捏其中丰满的乳房，柔软的肉球挺翘又不失肥腴，紧致又不失弹性。

  “完美！”Root由衷地赞扬道。她像一只章鱼一般黏黏腻腻地趴伏在Shaw的胸部，心满意足地对着女人的唇瓣一阵乱啃。女人残留有酒液的嘴唇同Root预想的一样，甜蜜馥郁，令人回味无穷。

  “哈——”Root小心翼翼地用舌头撬开Shaw紧阖的唇瓣，吮吸着其中如扇贝一般白皙的牙龈。她蛮横地扭转过Shaw不甚听话的下颌骨，迷恋地品尝着口腔内部蜜桃味儿的涎液。

  “唔——”Shaw无意识地轻哼着。在一片迷蒙晕眩之中，她觉着自己像是被一块千斤的巨石重压着一般难以动弹，呼吸困难。

  在一阵熙熙攘攘的骚动之后，Root总算是解开了挣扎不断的女人的胸罩。她单手爱抚着乳房之间柔韧肌肤的同时，剐蹭着女人早已傲立成峰的乳头。Root爱不释手地用修剪得齐整的指甲剐蹭着其上深棕的乳粒，挑逗着其中翕张的乳缝。

  “宝贝，你可真是心急！”Root心急火燎地解开Shaw的皮带，隔着同样色系的内裤刺戳着女人湿湿漉漉的会阴。不错，春药发挥作用啦！Root笑意融融地按压着Shaw温热的股缝，全然没有注意到女人缓缓开启的眼皮。

  “你做什么？”Shaw反手钳制住Root胆大包天地抚慰自己股缝的咸猪手。

  ？？？

  “你怎么这么快就清醒了？”Root一脸震惊地俯视着Shaw神采奕奕的棕色眼睛。

  “哼！”Shaw没有作声，她决心好好教训教训这个恣意妄为的“站街女”。

  “唔——”Root稍不留神，就姿势扭曲地被力大无穷的Shaw按压在斑驳的墙板之上，半是疼痛半是兴奋地忍受着骤然反客为主的女人肆意撕扯自己本就所剩无几的衣物。

  “妓女？”Shaw毫不费力地反转起身。她手脚并用地按压住Root胡乱踢打着自己下体的脚腕，粗鲁地将女人囚禁在拥挤的被褥之间。

  “什么？！妓女？我哪里像婊子了？”Root尖声吼道，“我可是自由职业者！”她咬牙切齿地强调道。

  “不是？”Shaw狐疑地打量着Root一览无遗的肉体。她掰开Root白嫩的大腿，像变态的妇科医生一般刺戳着女人粉嫩的阴唇。

  “怎么？宝贝同别人做爱以前，还要检查身体？”Root大方地用指腹勾开自己同样被爱液浸泡得黏腻的阴唇，毫不在意地向被春药刺激得浑身炙热的Shaw展示如花蕊一般隐匿其中的阴蒂。

  “咕——”Shaw费劲地吞咽着自己的口水，试图赶走口腔内部满溢的玫瑰味儿。这个放荡的妓女究竟喷了多少香水？！

  “宝贝，我可干净了！”Root皮笑肉不笑地引领还在犹疑的Shaw的胳膊，热情似火地邀请女人抚慰自己早已饥渴难耐的穴口。“不信你摸？”Root不容置疑地带领Shaw冰冰凉凉的指尖按压上穴口周遭高热的软肉。立时，水火交融的快感如海啸一般刺激得Root呻吟出声。

  “哈——”Root卖力地教导看似毫无经验的Shaw如何用手指操干自己的阴道。她同趴伏在自己身上气喘吁吁的女人十指相叠，携带彼此修长的拇指来来回回地在湿热得不需要润滑的穴道之中抽插。

  “你这么饥渴的吗？”Shaw气喘吁吁地说道。她气愤地反制住Root有意无意地调戏着自己下体的手腕，动作熟练地将Root还在自慰的手指甩出在Shaw看来堪称完美的阴道。

  “既然如此——”Shaw停顿几秒，极不理智地自我怂恿：权当是送上门来的一夜情好了，反正Root也算一个足够艳丽的上床对象！被春药席卷得脑袋发烫的Shaw没有再迟疑，她向着Root充血外翻的穴口插入了三根手指，迅捷地冲撞着花穴深处温暖的肉壁。

  “啊——”Root觉着自己像是一只充斥着太多氢气的性爱娃娃一样快要炸裂开了。她紧扣着Shaw的胳膊，孜孜不倦地邀请愈发强势的女人亲吻自己同样热汗淋漓的身体。

  “唔——”Shaw卖力地用手指来来回回地操弄Root湿热的阴道。她凭借着重力的优势，将被快感刺激得张驰脊背的Root死死压制在自己的臂弯之间，不容置疑地啃噬着女人白皙的乳肉。

  “宝贝，你真棒！”Root不由自主地迎合女人比按摩棒好上百倍的手指。足够有力的手指非常清楚自己的目标所在，每每顶操都能刺激着宫口下方的G点。冰凉的指腹圈圈圆圆地碾磨着穴道深处敏感的穴壁，阵阵舒爽的快意如火药爆炸般四散游走，一个足够爽快的夜晚！

  “哈——”Root气喘吁吁地翻转起身。她趴伏在Shaw热汗淋漓的肩膀之上，柔情蜜意地蛊惑道：“宝贝，要不来点更加刺激的？”

  “如果你愿意的话。”Shaw抽离出自己早已被Root的淫水沾得透湿的手指。她轻柔地搂抱起兴奋不已的Root，将自己同样因为快感而漏水不断的花穴贴合上Root早已门户大开的阴唇。

  “操——”女人柔嫩又隐秘的私处细细地碾磨着Root翕张的穴口，大量不属于自己的爱液如涌泉一般喷溅在彼此紧密贴合的股缝之间，又黏又腻。“宝贝，你可真是热辣。”Root拉扯着Shaw顺滑的发丝，寻求女人如糖浆一般香甜的亲吻，“快吻吻我！”她坐拥佳丽，如女王一般发号施令道。

  “如你所愿。”Shaw单手爱抚着Root涂抹有太多粉底的脸颊，不由分说地亲吻上女人水润的唇瓣。她们唇齿相接，胸脯相贴，炙热的情潮如滂沱大雨一般洗刷着彼此的身体，一场完美的性爱。Root兴奋地跨坐在Shaw的大腿之上，她们交叠着，摩擦着，奋不顾身地探索着彼此的敏感地带。

  “可以吗？”Root贪婪地盯视着Shaw同样充血红肿的阴唇。话音刚落，她就毫不客气地按压上女人裸露在外的阴蒂，极为快速地拨弄着阴道外围柔软的褶皱。

  “哈——”Shaw反咬住Root的唇瓣，“女人可真是麻烦。”她迅捷地架起Root些微痉挛的腿弯，如剪刀一般横跨在女人汁液横流的股缝之上。伴随着Shaw生猛地上下起落，啪啪的撞击声如波涛般激荡在隔音效果极差的客房之间，不出意外地引起了隔壁邻居忍无可忍地谩骂：“你们有完没完？！”

  “继续。”Root置若罔闻。她不知羞耻地大敞双腿，迎合Shaw如狼似虎般凶猛地撞击。

  “啊——”

  “操——”

  她们同时潮吹了。浓稠的液体如涌泉一般噗嗤噗嗤地扩散在两人的贴合之处，晶亮的水渍如溪流一般蜿蜒地流淌至Shaw精瘦的大腿，沾湿了女人身下七扭八歪的床单。

  “你可真棒！”Root趴伏在Shaw肌肉分明的腰腹之上，舒舒服服地享受着高潮过后短暂的静谧。“再来一次？我手活可好了呢！”Root如猫咪一般酥酥麻麻的声音在Shaw的耳畔吹拂。

  “行吧。”Shaw凝视着仰躺在自己身下的Root。一场前所未有的性爱，禁欲已久的Shaw如是想道，也许下次她可以再来寻找这个从事“自由职业”的妓女。Shaw暗自琢磨，全然没有想到这个不要脸面的女人会像口香糖一样缠绕着自己一生一世。

 

END


End file.
